


His...

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Tumblr Prompt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: A poem Janeway makes of Chakotay





	His...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/gifts).

> August Writing Challenge Day 18: Word Prompt: Poem  
This one is for Red_Passion who suggested I write another poem. 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

His raven black hair shines in the light, 

His tattoo wrinkles when he smiles of delight, 

His dark brown eyes study me with care,

His lips linger where I am bare, 

His body is warm to the touch, 

When we are together it is almost too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is not really my thing, but I gave it another go. Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading. <3


End file.
